


Seven Kisses From Heaven

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Errorlust, Fluff, InkBerry, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much angst, afterdeath, blackcherry, careful my children, chap 5 is nsfwish, each chap gets one pairing ok, firststar, horrordust, my god, scifresh - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: I did a prompt challenge.A kissing prompt challenge.Expect some fluffAnd angstAka my personal rarepair hell lol





	1. Lazy - AfterDeath

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy- In the morning when they have all the time in the world. Hands cupping cheeks and running through hair as they share slow, deep kisses, taking their time to wake up before they have to roll out of bed and officially start the day, and if they have time to take it further, one would roll over to straddle the other and trail their lips down to their neck...

Soft sheets pressed against bone, warmth washing over the two skeletons as they clung closer to each other. The scent of morning washed over them, gently prodding them awake.

 

“mmm, Geno...” Death hummed, his eye sockets cracked open just enough to gaze at the other lovingly. He brought the other’s mouth to his own, kissing him slowly. Geno pressed back, returning the affection with the same amount of love, deepening the kiss and even parting his teeth to let his tongue slither out. Death’s tongue joined Geno’s, both of them humming contentedly, even when they parted.

 

“We have to get up.” Geno reminded the other, laughing when Death buried his face into his chest. With Geno’s resolve fading fast, Death pressed kisses to the other’s chest, trailing up to meet his teeth again and gently cupping the sides of the other's skull.

 

“don't wanna get up...” Death murmured against Geno’s teeth, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled himself closer to the other.

 

“Death...” Geno whispered in amusement, finally giving in to the soft kisses of the other. He didn't even think to protest when the reaper climbed on top of him, keeping their bodies pressed together. Pulling away from the kiss, the reaper moved down, nuzzling his face into the crook of Geno’s neck.

 

“Geno, i love you so much...” Death whispered, snuggling into the other.

 

“Death, it’s  morning , we have to get up, you big baby.” Geno protested, but he made no move to push the reaper off.

 

“but i don’t wanna...” Death whined, tangling his hands in Geno’s clothes, so that even if Geno were to try to push him off, he couldn't.

 

With a sigh, Geno wrapped his arms around Death and forced himself to sit up with him.

 

“c’mon, you glorified child, we gotta get up.”

 

Getting out of the bed, Geno started walking towards the door, carrying the reaper like a child.

 

“Geno, nooo!” The reaper whined, nuzzling his face into Geno’s chest, snuggling into the bloodstained fabric.

 

“Death, come on, really?” Geno stopped, glaring down at the other, though he couldn't keep his mouth from curling into a half smile.

 

“i wanna stay in bed with you, please? i just wanna lay down with you and cuddle for a little bit.” Death looked up at Geno with the face of a kicked puppy, and Geno relented, rolling his eye and pressing a light kiss to the other’s skull.

 

“Okay, okay, fine, but just a few minutes.”

 

Death gave a happy whine at that, and the second they were laying down again, he leaned up to kiss Geno, resting his hands on the other’s face. Geno sighed, half in amusement, half in contentment, and returned the kiss. Death pulled away, going for Geno’s neck again.

 

“Death, we gotta-” Geno cut himself off, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent a moan from escaping. Death looked up at Geno with an innocent grin, before turning back and licking up Geno’s neck again.

 

“D-Death, stop, c’mon-” Geno bit down on yet another moan, his blue blush spreading over his face.

 

“sorry, love, what was that?” Death mumbled, pulling at Geno’s clothes.

 

Geno sighed.

  
Whatever plans they had for the day had just gone down the drain. They weren't going to be getting up for quite a while after all.


	2. Playful - SciFresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playful- Talking about their day and teasing each other about insignificant things, peppering kisses all over each other's faces, breaking kisses because they keep laughing over the littlest things like their noses bumping together, it takes a while to get into it because neither of them can stop grinning...

A pair of neon arms wrapped neatly around the scientist, making him yelp and nearly drop the vial he was holding. A wide array of chemicals were set on the table in front of him, and he set the vial down as quickly as possible.

 

“F-Fresh!” He laughed, leaning backwards into the hug. “Y-You could've warned me next time!”

 

“Sorry, Sci, dat was totes uncool of me.” Fresh didn't sound very sorry though, even as he hugged Sci close. Sci rolled his eyes, letting Fresh hug him as he continued working. He’d grown used to the other’s touchy-feely behaviour.

 

“So, did ya miss me today?”

 

Sci sputtered, almost fumbling the vial again.

 

“F-Fresh!”

 

“What? I just asked ya a question, I didn't need ta warn ya.”

 

Sci sighed, giggling silently and shaking his head as Fresh pressed his teeth to the top of his skull.

 

“Y-Yes, Fresh, I missed you. It was pretty lonely. A-And quiet. But I did manage to get some work done for once.”

 

Fresh leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Sci’s face.

 

“Science nerd.”

 

“H-Hey, I wouldn't be talking, Mister Neon 90’s Trash!”

 

“Eh, ya got me there.”

 

Laughing, Sci turned and pressed a light kiss to Fresh’s teeth before turning back and trying once more to work.

 

He should've known better.

 

Before he could even put the vial down, Fresh picked him up and started to walk away with him.

 

“Fresh! F-Fresh, put me down!” Even though he was trying to be serious, Sci couldn't help laughing as Fresh peppered the side of his face with kisses.

 

“No can do, broski.”

 

“Well then at least l-let me put this back!” Sci pleaded, unable to stop laughing as Fresh walked him back to the table, never letting him touch the ground even after he set the vial down.

 

“We can hang out now, right?” Fresh asked, and Sci shook with laughter as he replied.

 

“Y-Yes, Fresh. I'm never going to get this experiment done-” Sci broke with another set of giggles as Fresh swung him around in excitement.

 

“G-Get out of the lab, y-you’re gonna hit something!” He squealed, though it was hard to care when Fresh was laughing as well.

  
Fresh stopped, finally putting him down, but keeping his arms around the other. Both had wide grins on their faces, and even when they turned to press their teeth together, the grins stayed in place for quite a while.


	3. Shy - HorrorDust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy- In their most private, intimate moments, whispering 'i love you's', one playing with the other's hands as they both share soft smiles, raising a hand to their nape, the free hands intertwining, before leaning in, eyes fluttering shut, lips parting in anticipation, taking a moment to pause and just admire their loved one like this before closing the distance to brush their lips together, eyes half open because they literally can't take their eyes off each other...

Blue eyes rimmed with red met a single point of crimson, wind blowing around the two monsters as they stood close in each other’s arms.

 

They said nothing, only smiling gently at each other, different than their usual wide grins.

 

And nobody was around to see.

 

Nobody was around to see them draw closer to each other, Murder and Horror in each other's embrace.

 

Horror trailed a hand up to Murder’s face, cupping his cheek with bloodied phalanges, sighing gently as Murder leaned into his touch. He wanted nothing more than to pull Murder against him, to feel his breath ghost over his teeth... 

 

And as Murder leaned closer, Horror was certain he'd get his wish.

 

Murder wrapped his arms around Horror, his eyes roving over the other’s face, drinking him in almost hungrily.

 

“Murder?” Horror breathed, his gaze locked on the red rimmed blue eyelights of the other, simply watching the other's gaze flicker around.

 

“I wanna memorize your face.” Murder spoke, moving his hands up to cup Horror’s skull. Horror shuddered out a breath, grabbing both of the other’s wrists in his hands.

 

“Murder, I want to kiss you.”

 

Dust swirled around them, carried by the wind, hovering for a moment behind Murder before sifting away. Horror could swear he heard high pitched giggles.

 

Murder seemed to blush a soft blue, but he never looked away.

 

“Well? Kiss me then.”

 

There was a moment of silence, of hesitance.

 

Then Horror pulled Murder’s body against his, the sudden contact sending a thrum of excitement through his bones. Murder bit down on a gasp, the small blush on his face spreading farther as Horror leaned in, pressing his teeth to the other’s.

 

Murder moved his hands from Horror’s face to his back, returning the kiss and pulling himself tightly against the other.

 

They’d never done this before, but neither could imagine why now that they had.

 

Their half lidded gazes were still locked on each other when they parted, panting for breath even though they didn't need it.

 

They leaned in for another, ecstasy rushing through both as they fought with their tongues this time. The feeling was addicting, and they could stay in their empty world forever if they wished.

 

“Horror...” Murder breathed, barely a second of time between them before Horror attacked with yet another kiss.

 

When they finally stopped, Murder looked a bit dazed, clutching onto Horror as if he were about to fall over.

 

“I really do love you.” Horror whispered, cupping Murder’s face in his hands.

 

“I...” Murder struggled to find the words, steadying his dazed vision on Horror. “I L-love you too.”

  
And he smiled.


	4. Sneaky - InkBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky- When they can barely find time for themselves, one tugs on the other's arm to pull them away for a moment and press a kiss to their cheek, one cuddling up to the other in front of everyone and one turning their head to kiss them for a fraction of a second when nobody's looking, laughing into the crook of their neck when they half-heartedly try to swat them away...

Ink peeked into the kitchen, a smile overtaking his features as he watched Blue dance around, making tacos again even though there were so many leftovers the fridge was practically bulging. He took a glance behind him into the other room, where Sans, Fell and Outer were playing a card game, before stepping into the kitchen.

 

Ink wrapped his arms around Blue, making him squeak in surprise as he pressed his teeth against the side of the other’s skull.

 

“Ink!”

 

“Hey Blue. You almost done?”

 

“Nearly, but you keep interrupting!” Blue whined, and Ink laughed, pulling back from him and starting to walk away.

 

“Well if you really feel that way I'll just go give my kisses to someone else.”

 

“N-No!” Blue hugged him from behind, making Ink laugh again.

 

“I'm just kidding, Blue, go finish your tacos.”

 

“Okay, but-”

 

Blue turned him around and pushed their teeth together, pulling back just a second later.

 

“Okay, I'll finish them now!”

 

Ink stood there for a moment, before smiling and heading back out of the kitchen.

 

“yo, Ink, how good can you bullshit?” Fell called out, drawing his attention towards the three skeletons sitting on the floor.

 

“Pretty good, I think.”

 

“well, come play with us, Sans fell asleep on Outer.”

 

“Of course he did.” Ink rolled his eyes and smiled, walking over and plopping down. Halfway through the game, Blue burst out of the kitchen with a giant platter of tacos, which he then proceeded to set down on top of their game.

 

“I HAVE COMPLETED THE SNACKS.”

 

Ink stifled a laugh, watching Blue pose dramatically before he grabbed the other by the hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. He pressed a quick kiss to the other’s forehead, turning back to the game where Fell was busy moving the plate of tacos to the side.

 

Outer gave him an amused grin, Sans snoring away on his lap, and placed his cards down as soon as the tacos were out of the way.

 

“two jacks.”

 

“bullshit.” Fell called, scowling down at his cards. Outer shrugged and pushed the entire deck at him, to which Fell swore violently.

 

“Fell! Language!” Blue scolded, though it wasn't very threatening when he was snuggled up next to Ink.

 

“Blue honestly we’re playing a game  _ called _ bullshit, me cursing shouldn't bother you.”

 

Blue huffed, smiling slightly as Ink turned and left a kiss on his forehead. Before he could turn back to the game though, Blue leaned up and lightly pressed his teeth to the other's. Ink returned it for a moment, pulling away a moment after.

 

“C’mon, Blue, I'm trying to play!” He half-heartedly complained as Blue nuzzled his face into his neck, unable to stop smiling.

 

“Ink, it's your turn.” Fell grumbled.

 

Wrapping an arm around Blue, Ink placed his last card on the ground.

 

“One queen.”

 

“bullshit.”

 

“Take it.”

 

“fucking  _ hell _ .”

  
“Language, Fell!”


	5. Passionate - ErrorLust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passionate- When one thing leads to another, or when they've spent the whole day waiting to finally have time alone, desperately pushing each other against walls or into bed, sucking and biting, leaving hickeys wherever they can, one whining into the other's mouth while they tug on their lips with their teeth, murmuring praises every time they part for breath, both of them scrambling to get the other's clothes off so they can just feel each other, one on top of the other, hands roaming, filled with endearing yet lustful intentions as they whisper eloquent declarations of pure love...

“lust, i am unsuRE hOw cOmfORtablE i am with this.” Error announced, pressed up against the wall by Lust, hands pinned with hands, pelvises pushed together.

 

“c’mon, Error, i've been missing you all day...” Lust breathed, the warm air washing over Error's neck.

 

Error tried to push his blush away, but only succeeded in spreading the offensive yellow farther along his face. He huffed in annoyance.

 

“c’mon, please? i just wanna spend time with you...” Lust pleaded, his voice fading near the end, and Error almost gave in. He  wanted to.

 

“i-i dOn’t knOw, lust...”

 

“why not?”

 

“it’s just...” Error squirmed uncomfortably. “i-i’m a littlE scaREd, i guEss.”

 

“you don't have to be. i’m not going to do anything you don't feel comfortable with.” Lust murmured, pressing his teeth to Error's neck.

 

“nO, it’s nOt that. wEll, nOt EntiREly? but i dO want... want this.” Error shifted slightly, Lust’s kiss still lingering on his neck.

 

“that’s okay. you can tell me what you're uncomfortable with as we go, alright?” Lust pulled back to meet his gaze, a caring smile set on his face.

 

“O-Okay.” Error nodded, and almost immediately, Lust leaned forward to press their teeth together.

 

Error closed his eyes, letting Lust slip his tongue into his mouth. Lust released his hands, moving his to roam around and slide under his clothes. Error wrapped his arms around Lust, letting out a surprised whine when Lust’s fingers started to lightly trace his ribs.

 

Lust pulled away from the kiss, trailing down to Error’s neck again.

 

“nngh...” Error bit down on a moan as Lust drew his tongue across his neck and collarbone. The hands on his ribs trailed to his spine, making him arch into Lust’s gentle touches.

 

“l-lust-!” He gasped, throwing his head back.

 

“oh my God, i love you so much.” Lust murmured against his neck, biting down gently on the bone there.

 

Error could only cry out as Lust continued to tease at him, the feather-light touches sending heat throughout his entire body. He'd never wanted to be touched more, to feel someone else’s loving embrace.

 

An aching need began to build up inside of him, and it only worsened as Lust continued, murmuring praises he could hardly hear for the waves of pleasure rushing through him.

 

It built, and built, and then he gave out, soul clenching tightly in his ribcage as he moaned in relief.

 

He was dimly aware of Lust picking him up, and he unconsciously wrapped his legs around the other, slumping against his shoulder. Lust carried him a distance, laying him down on a soft surface and climbing on top of him.

 

Error looked up at Lust through hazy eyes, allowing himself a small smile.

 

“are you ready, Error?”

  
He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **By the way, this is probably the most nsfw-ish thing I'll ever write. I just don't feel comfortable writing hardcore smut anymore. I apologize if any of you were waiting for that, but please respect my decision. That being said, I'm not opposed to writing vague sort of stuff like this. I'm not against it at all. Thanks, and I love all of you <3**


	6. Stolen - FirstStar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen- When friends are around and they don't want to show too much pda so they settle for quick kisses wherever they can, when one passed by the other on the couch and drops a kiss on their forehead, or when one comes behind the other when they're doing chores and pecks the side of their neck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> This was SUPPOSED to be FirstStar
> 
> But ERRORLUST WOULD NOT STOP I APOLOGIZE

“whose fucking idea was it to play monopoly?”

 

“It was mine, actually-”

 

“huh, ok, fuck you.”

 

Fell and Blue started bickering, mostly because Blue had just gotten three monopolies in three turns and Fell didn't think this was very fair.

 

“Guys please stop arguing.” Ink sighed, rolling and moving the thimble. “Okay, I'll buy. Blue, gimme States Avenue.”

 

Fell watched the exchange with a bigger stink eye than usual.

 

“why does he get to be banker?” He whined.

 

“Because I'm the only one here with morals!” Blue announced proudly, taking the fake money and handing the property to Ink.

 

“ONE MORE FOR MY QUEST TO MAKE A RAINBOW.” Ink yelled, slapping the property down on the floor.

 

“cOuld yOu nOt yEll plEasE.” Error asked flatly, rolling the dice and moving the car to Go.

 

“I WILL YELL ALL I WANT.”

 

Error ignored him, staring straight at Blue.

 

“givE mE my fOuR hundREd.”

 

Blue stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, leaning over the board to hand Error the money. Lust rolled without incident, buying St. James Place.

 

Blue rolled and moved the horse to Oriental Avenue.

 

“Pay up, Blue. Six dollars.” Ink announced proudly, and Blue sighed, complying.

 

The dice passed to Sans, who leaned over Fell to move the shoe, landing on Tennessee Avenue. Before he sat back though, he left a kiss on Outer’s cheek, leaving him with a blue and yellow blush.

 

“could you not lean over me and do that?” Fell pushed Sans off of him and grabbed the dice, leaving the other to flail for balance. Sans only grinned.

 

Fell landed on a railroad, grinning smugly.

 

“gimme gimme, Blue.”

 

Blue rolled his eyes, handing him the property while Outer grabbed the dice.

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH.” Fell screeched, staring at Outer’s roll.

 

Double sixes.

 

Outer leaned over and moved the hat, landing on Fell’s newly bought railroad. While leaning over Fell, he returned Sans’s smooch from earlier.

 

“STOP DOING THAT.” Fell pushed Outer off of him, and the other broke down into giggles. He rolled again, landing on Go. This time when he leaned over, Sans turned his head and Outer pecked his teeth. Blue handed him four hundred, and he was back in his spot before Fell could explode any more.

 

Ink took the dice, stifling his own laughter, and joined Sans’s piece on Tennessee Avenue.

 

“BUYING.” He yelled, staring determinedly down at the property.

 

“Pffft, calm down, Ink.” Blue laughed, exchanging the property for money.

 

Error landed on Connecticut Avenue, slowly looking up to meet Ink’s smirk.

 

“Eight dollars, Error.”

 

“gO fuck yOuRsElf.” Error complained, handing over the money.

 

“i can help with that~” Lust interjected, receiving a light smack on the shoulder from Error.

 

Ink laughed.

 

“Nah, I’d never fuck one of you guys.”

 

Lust took the dice and rolled, landing on a chance space.

 

“‘go directly to jail.’ shit, i’ve been found out.” Lust joked, leaning over Error to move his piece to the jail. “wanna bail me out, Error?” He looked up at the other, practically on all fours over the other’s lap.

 

“nO.” Error held out, meeting Lust’s sultry gaze with a straight face.

 

“c’mon, i’ll let you top later~” Lust swayed his hips down as he spoke.

 

“could you not talk about your sex life.” Outer spoke loudly.

 

“yeah, sure, when you and Sans stop with the pda.” Lust fired back, and Outer shrugged.

 

“i guess it can't be helped.”

 

Lust gave a triumphant nod, turning back to Error.

 

“could you please help me out, baby?”

 

“... tch, finE, whatEvER, yOu child.”

 

“if i'm a child then you’re my _daddy_ ~”

 

Error stiffened, pushing Lust off of him immediately and throwing a fifty at Blue.

 

“bluEbERRy, takE thE mOnEy and ROll plEasE.”

 

The game continued without much more incident, until Outer landed on St Charles Place.

 

He slowly glanced up at Lust.

 

“well? pay up. unless you wanna pay me in a different way~”

 

Outer barely had time to widen his eyes before arms wrapped around him and he was pulled backwards into Sans’s lap. Error promptly leaned over and smacked Lust on the back of his skull.

 

“yOu OwE mE big, slut.” He hissed, and Lust only grinned up at him.

 

“i like owing you.”

 

Outer became aware that Sans was pressing kisses all over his skull, and he snuggled into the other's embrace, closing his eyes.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT.” Fell suddenly screeched, catching everyone’s attention. “IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SPEND TIME ALONE DO IT WHERE WE CAN’T SEE YOU. AND SINCE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO LEAVE, I’D JUST LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT BLUE’S BEEN CHEATING THE WHOLE TIME ANYWAYS. NOW GO AWAY.” Fell flipped the board, scattering the pieces everywhere before he blipped away to his universe.

 

Every head in the room turned to face Blue, who started to wring his hands nervously.

 

“I HAVE BEFUDDLED YOU ALL YET AGAIN, MWEH HEH! NOW I’M GOING TO LEAVE.” Blue stood and rushed away, easily disappearing through the maze of hallways in the Multivoid.

 

“Now that I think about it, he did have shifty hands the whole time.” Ink spoke, staring at the spot Blue used to be.

 

“shifty hands up and down?” Lust joked, climbing into Error’s lap. Error almost pushed him off, but Lust proceeded to wrap both his legs and arms around Error, nuzzling his face into his chest.

 

“... I’m not even going to respond to that.” Ink stood and calmly followed after Blue, leaving the two snuggling couples among the carnage of what was once their monopoly game.

 

Outer turned his head to gaze at Sans, letting out a surprised ‘meep!’ when the other leaned forward to leave a kiss on his teeth.

  
If every game of monopoly ended this way, they might have to play it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error REFUSED to play if he wasn't the car
> 
> "i'm thE caR. i am always, thE caR. nObOdy ElsE but mE, is thE caR."  
> "pffft, fine, you can be the car just play the damn game."
> 
> I actually pulled out my monopoly game and set up seven players, and ROLLED the dice, and moved everyone around
> 
> And yes, everytime somebody payed for a property, Blue added the money to his own pile and NOBODY NOTICED.
> 
> I played monopoly by myself God I'm so lonely


	7. Sleepy - BlackCherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sf Sans and Fell Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy- When they're in bed cuddling and half asleep and one can barely open their eyes so they trace the other's face with their fingers to find their lips watching them with an affectionate smile while they bask in the comforting reassurance of the each other's presence, never feeling more safe as they listen to the voice of the night in calm steady breaths, one would lift their head to place a gentle kiss upon the other's soft lips, and breath a word of 'goodnight' legs intertwined as the tacit promises they've made towards their everlasting future seeps into the dawn of tomorrow's day...

The door to Fell’s dark room was kicked open, a figure striding inside quickly and dumping something on the bed.

 

“Tell me why the fuck you’re so heavy.” Razz glared down at the lump of bones he’d just dropped on the mattress.

 

“dunno. tell me why the fuck you complain so much.” Fell grinned smugly back up at the other skeleton, reaching to grab his hand.

 

“No. If you’re going to have this attitude, you can sleep alone tonight.” Razz pulled his hand away, spinning around and stalking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Fell shrugged, cuddling into the mattress and falling back to sleep.

 

What felt like a moment later, he was being prodded awake.

 

“Fell?”

 

The room was still dark, and Fell could barely keep his eyes open. But he could make out the hazy figure of Razz standing next to the bedside.

 

“what’s... what’s wrong?” He murmured, blinking sharply to keep himself awake.

 

“I... N-Nevermind, it’s not important.”

 

Fell forced himself awake at that. Razz never stuttered. Something was wrong.

 

Taking a closer look, he noticed drying tear tracks on the other’s face.

 

“razz, what’s wrong?” He sat up and reached out, pulling Razz onto the bed and into his arms. Razz didn't protest the hug, but he didn't move to reciprocate either.

 

“It’s nothing really, Fell. I’m okay.” He mumbled into the fabric of Fell’s clothes.

 

“no you're not, you're crying!” Fell pulled Razz closer against him, and finally, the other gave in, wrapping his arms around him and quietly sobbing.

 

“I-I’m sorry. It was stupid getting upset over and now you’re worried about me.” Razz mumbled yet again, and Fell only pulled him closer.

 

“what was stupid getting upset over? you're crying! of course i’m worried!”

 

Razz didn't say anything.

 

“look, i-... i ain't good with words, alright? hell, sometimes i can hardly speak. we may not come from very safe places, and we don't really open up to each other that much, but Razz, i really do love ya. i may not show it in the best ways, or even at all, but i do. please tell me what’s wrong so i can help.”

 

The skeleton in his arms was frozen for a second. Then, with a loud sob, he pulled himself as close to Fell as he could, breaking down and wetting his shirt with tears.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it was just a stupid nightmare, but it felt so real, and I don't ever want to lose you, or Pap, or even your stupid brother-”

 

“hey, hey.” Fell lifted Razz’s face up, forcing the other to look at him. “‘s okay. i’m right here, Slim and Boss are right next door, we’re all alright.”

 

A spark of Razz’s usual demeanor returned, and he grabbed Fell’s skull, kissing him hard with tears still streaming down his face.

 

Fell allowed himself to fall backwards on the bed, Razz laying on top of him as they kissed. Tongues battled for dominance, even though Fell knew Razz would win. He always did.

 

When they parted, Razz seemed to have snapped back to his usual self, glaring down at Fell as though he’d somehow personally offended him. Fell grinned.

 

“whatsamatter, darlin’? did i-”

 

“Do not  _ even _ . ” Razz snapped, dropping his head onto Fell’s chest.

 

“i thought ya didn't want to sleep here?”

 

“Shut up, there’s no way-” Razz yawned, an adorable surprised look passing over his face, his eyes drooping closed. “There’s no way I'm sleeping alone tonight.”

 

Fell chuckled, rolling to the side and dumping Razz off of him on the bed.

 

Now laying on his side, Razz latched onto Fell, snuggling into him with closed eyes.

 

Fell dropped a kiss on the top of Razz’s skull, wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs together.

 

“g’night.” He breathed, his own eyes falling shut.

  
“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna promo my tumblr right here: [FaeMytho](http://faemytho.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
